Of Mice and Men
by Astarael Darkrah Black
Summary: Another look at what Perfect Lionheart's Chunin Exam Day could have been. Itachi's looping now, how does this affect the loops. A man that's already an S class ninja can't have an insurmountable goal... Can he?


Of mice and men

Disclaimer: If I owned this do you think I'd be writing fanfic I'm not going to disclaim this again so here's your disclaimer.

Another look at what Perfect Lionheart's Chuunin Exam Day could have been. Itachi's looping now, how does this affect the loops. A man that's already an S class ninja can't have an insurmountable goal... Can he?

Longer summary: This is another look at what Chuunin Exam Day could have been. Itachi's looping now, how does this affect the loops. A man who is already an S class ninja can't have an insurmountable goal... Can he? Time braid was good but there were a few things that I in my crazed mind, thought would have been interesting and would have raised tension so here's my version hope you enjoy. Time travel, time loop, rule of cool, some incompatibility with cannon.

AN: I know things change all the time but the main things I'll be using that are canonically wrong are Fem-Kyubi, No Rikudou Sennin, no historical Jyubi, and I still haven't decided if the massacre will have been on orders or not. Tobi will be Obito but not in the way he is in cannon. This I know another story. I seems like time travel stories for some reason. I am working on some more time travel stories I don't know if I'll post any of them though. I have ideas for like 10/15 stories I may post them in a one-shot gallery but I don't know yet. I make no promises as to when this will be updated. Also I just like to point out Kisame and Itachi are both S class ninja and criminals. This means when they play a prank I think it'll end up like what I have written. So expect if not gore, some nastiness. And remember this isn't redeemed Itachi this is Itachi the clan slayer. Even if the massacre was on orders I'm not giving him the out of Madara doing most of the killing the way that idiot who wrote the manga did. And I know you hate long author notes but one last thing. This chapter will be a bunch of short loops Itachi has been in the loops for 30 years this is his letting go breaking loose next time we only have one loop per chapter and I'm hoping to keep it up for the rest of the story.

AN 2 Whoops I had just published it and realized how many grammar errors I missed so this is version 2.

The best laid schemes o' mice and men  
Gang aft agley

And leave us nought but grief and pain  
For promised joy!

Robert Burns

"To a Mouse"

Chapter 1: What Would You Do?

Uchiha Itachi woke up. The man who had massacred his entire clan, excluding his one little brother, sighed and rolled over counting down from 10. At zero there was a knock at his door.

"Itachi wake up. We have a mission in Mizu." Said Kisame, Itachi remained silent and listened for him to walk away, as he always did. Itachi rolled over and went back to sleep.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Itachi woke up. That had been a short loop. Itachi got up and walked to the door, opening the door just as Kisame went to knock.

"Mission to Mizu, I know. I'm trapped in a time loop and have been for almost 30 years. The target's not even in Mizu. He's in Nami in a shallow grave." Said Itachi. Kisame stared at him.

"A time loop you said. Let's go to Nami then." Khatami said. It was Itachi's turn the steering shock of his partner. "Well, are you coming?"

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

It only took half an hour for the two members of Akatsuki, riding on the back of a giant crow, to reach Nami. Itachi led Kisame to the grave, they used Earth jutsu to dig up the corpses.

"Damn" said Kisame when he saw Zabuza's body. "All right you're in a time loop. What are you going to do now? I mean if it were me, I think I'd go wild." Itachi nodded at Kisame's words.

"I'm going to Mizu, do you want to come?" Itachi asked.

They left on Itachi's crow.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Itachi woke up, that had been fun. Blowing up the dikes and flooding the Mist Village had been hilarious. Kisame knocked on the door. Itachi rolled out of bed and went to open the door. Looking Kisame in the eyes Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, showing Kisame what they had done the previous loop. The moment the genjutsu ended Kisame burst out laughing.

"That was funny! Seriously breaking the great dikes of Mizu. That's a cat that won't land on its feet!" Kisame said, Itachi stared at him.

"I'm going to Iwa. Do you wish to come with me?" .Itachi said, Kisame laughed and agreed. Once again they traveled on the back of one of Itachi's crows.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

The next day Itachi and Kisame were sitting on the walls of Iwa watching the village burn. Itachi had poked a hole in the floor of the Caldera that Iwa was built upon. Lava was spewing from the weakened walls of the Caldera causing the ninja who lived within it to panic looking for the source.

"So why are you still here?" Kisame said. Itachi snorted in amusement, something that would've been unheard of before the loops.

"The loops aren't nice and predictable as they are in the stories. I can never tell how long the loop will last. All I know is if I die the loop resets, but other than that I can never tell what in the loop and." He said, all of the sudden both of the men were on their feet. A pair of ninja climbed the wall from outside of the village. They also wore Akatsuki uniforms, one had silver hair and carried a three bladed scythe, the other was almost completely covered and had inverted green eyes. Kisame stepped forward to meet them.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, how can we help you?" He said. The former waterfall nin stepped to the side to give Hidan room to work.

"This is not a part of Leader's plan. You've just killed a great number of paying customers. Leader gave me permission to collect your bounties.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Itachi woke up, that had hurt. He walked to the door and Mangekyo-ed Kisame.

"You should find a better way to carry my memories. I wouldn't have believed you if not for the code phrase I used. This is sort of fun, where do you want to go next?" He said.

"I was thinking Kumo, we could break the supports holding the village up." Itachi said before walking out into the bowels of Ami.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Itachi and Kisame were holding onto each other laughing so hard as to nearly be crying, as the village of Kumokagure slid down the side of the tallest mountain in the elemental countries.

"Hey Itachi do you think that those chickens will learn to fly?" Kisame said, Itachi then looked at him raising an eyebrow.

" More code than? We should probably at least pretend to do this mission." Said Itachi.

"Good idea, let's go" Kisame said. The two Akatsuki members then left, steeling themselves not to laugh when the news of the cloud village's demise reached them.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Itachi woke up, went to the door, and Mangekyo-ed Kisame.

"Do you want to do Konoha then?" Itachi said.

" Konoha." Kisame agreed.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Itachi ran from the Konoha ANBU laughing maniacally. He hopped over a body in the road thinking nothing of it before stopping suddenly. Realizing who it was Itachi turned enrolled body over. The corpse of his brother Sasuke was only minutes dead, his eyes had been removed by a medic and the boy left to die.

The Mangekyo Sharingan was one of the most valued bloodline abilities of the Uchiha. There were several problems with it however, one of the worst was that it led to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Which came from stealing the eyes of your own brother this would not be a problem if all one had to do was avoid your brother, or sister, if not for the fact that hidden inside the Mangekyo is the ability to see where one can find the required eyeballs no matter where they are.

Itachi now used this ability. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and follow the dark lines that would lead him to his brothers eyes.

Itachi burst from the tree line and as the Kyubi Jinchuriki turned to look at him with Sharingan eyes Itachi flipped through a set of hand seals and tore the boy apart. The world flashed and everything went dark.


End file.
